A Second Bite of Cherry
by Arianne794
Summary: Luhan berharap ia dipermalukan atau bahkan dicemooh, seperti beberapa waktu kebelakang sebelum mereka sedekat ini. Ia sungguh akan baik-baik saja. Tapi melihat ekspresi terluka itu membuat Luhan mencelos. Oh Se Hun membuatnya bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. / “Hei, Luhan, bisa aku bertanya; apa kau punya kekasih sekarang?” / Pre-Romance!HunHan. GenderSwitch.


**Arianne79** **4** **Present**

 **A** _ **'miserable'**_ **HunHan FanFiction**

 **.**

1st Entry for _**Esseille Wang**_ & _**Peroxide Asteria**_ within their event, _**Charade of Precious Pain**_

 _called_

" _ **A Second Bite of Cherry**_ _ **"**_

 **Luhan Side**

 **.**

 **.**

Pre-Romance!HunHan / Light-Drama

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tahu, dirinya cukup menawan untuk ukuran gadis duapuluh tahun di jurusannya. Mungkin tidak secantik Bae Joohyun, atau semanis Byun Baekhyun yang seakan dibalut lelehan gula. Pun dirinya bukan tipe gadis dingin misterius seperti Do Kyungsoo yang menarik. Tapi ia mendapat beberapa lirikan saat berjalan di koridor, curi pandang dari beberapa— _coret,_ cukup banyak lelaki di kelas, dan tawaran pulang bersama yang datang nyaris dua-tiga kali dalam sehari. Luhan sering merinding saat lelaki yang bahkan belum pernah ia lihat mencegat jalan pulangnya dengan senyum ramah.

Dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang sebelumnya terlibat konfrontasi besar di hari lalu, menghubunginya via pesan berisi _"Apa jadwalmu padat hari ini? Ku lihat kau belum makan."_ membuat Luhan nyaris menghantamkan kamus lima ratus halaman ke dahinya yang seksi.

Hubungannya dengan lelaki itu cukup buruk terakhir kali mereka berinteraksi (karena Luhan memblokir SNS-nya, _tolong_ , ia kelewat jengkel). Mungkin bagi orang lain duduk permasalahannya sederhana, sepele malah, kalau Kyungsoo yang berkomentar. Sesuatu tentang perbedaan pendapat dan pandangan di sebuah proyek kecil. Lelaki itu benci dengan konsep yang ia usulkan saat itu, dan di mata Luhan ia terlalu subjektif. Beberapa kalimat satir dan hinaan mengikis habis kesabaran Luhan. Ia meninggalkan forum dengan sejumput kemarahan di atas kepala, yang lantas meledak menjadi kobaran api saat lelaki itu kembali mengoceh. Luhan sepenuh hati menyembur kalimat kasar.

"Kau benar-benar sialan dan aku membencimu!"

Rekanan mereka putus sampai di situ.

Setelah hari itu, Luhan benar-benar menghindar. Semua sapaan, _guyonan_ kecil ia jawab dengan gumaman malas, bahkan terabaikan. Luhan tahu kalau lelaki itu _tahu_ bahwa ia benar-benar enggan, benci. Beberapa kali lelaki itu mencoba berdamai dengannya menggunakan candaan, tapi Luhan masih terlampau sakit hati. Hatinya luka dengan kalimat-kalimat tajamnya.

"Hei, jangan memaksa Luhan satu kelompok denganku. Luhan tidak menyukaiku. Bukan begitu, Luhan?"

Lelaki itu bungkam saat Luhan buka suara. Dan Luhan terlalu enggan untuk tahu seperti apa raut wajahnya.

"Aku memang benci setengah mati denganmu."

Dan Luhan merasa meteor baru saja menghantam bumi dan menyebabkan otak lelaki itu terkena radiasi, ada apa dengan deret pesan penuh perhatian dan ajakan pulang bersama itu?!

"Luhan, aku yakin kepalamu akan retak jika sekali lagi kau menghantamkannya ke meja. Demi Tuhan bisakah kau berhenti?!" Kyungsoo mendorong dahi Luhan agar terangkat dari meja. Sungguh, gadis ini nyaris sakit jiwa.

Luhan mengerang. "Akalku sudah pecah menjadi kepingan kecil." Luhan memainkan sedotan limunnya malas-malasan. Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya merinding menjauh.

"Lihatlah, Soo. Dia benar-benar tidak waras sekarang."

Helaan nafas terdengar berat dan dua gadis itu memberi perhatian pada Luhan sepenuhnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maunya? Dia benar-benar, _arrghh_ …"

Kyungsoo mengambil alih ponsel Luhan yang diremat sadis dan menyalakannya. "Dia? Dia siapa? Oh Se Hun?"

"Siapa lagi?" Luhan menjawab malas.

Jemari lentik bergerak dan ekspresi Kyungsoo menjadi aneh sekaligus ngeri. Baekhyun langsung merebut ponsel Luhan begitu melihat ekspresi itu.

"Woah, aku tidak menyangka _. 'Kapan kau pulang?'; 'Ku lihat kau kesulitan dengan mata kuliah Dosen Yoon, butuh bantuan kecil?'; 'Tertarik ke kafe baru di ujung jalan? Kudengar waffle di sana enak.'; 'Apa kau mau membeli modul IV bersamaku? Kebetulan aku belum membelinya.'; 'Tugas minggu lalu sudah selesai? Bisa berbagi denganku?'._ Dan pesan-pesan lain yang membuatku berpikir; apa dia kekasihmu, Luhan?"

Delikan tajam Luhan dan tatapan _Byun-Baekhyun-apa-kau-cari-mati_ dari Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludah. Sebuah cengiran gugup muncul bersama sebelah tangan yang terangkat membentuk gestur menyerah.

"Baiklah, tatapan kalian menyeramkan dan aku takut."

Luhan kembali menghantamkan dahinya ke meja. Suasana kafetaria _outdoor_ yang ramai membuat Luhan setengah berharap bisa melempar payung lebar yang menaungi mereka ke kerumunan berisik. Menyebalkan.

"Aku merasa, tidakkah ini aneh? Kami seperti musuh untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dan secara mengejutkan dia menghubungiku dengan nomor dan akun SNS baru."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menepikan gelas limun lantas menepuk pelan kepala Luhan yang lunglai. "Kudengar dia juga baru putus dari Joohyun minggu lalu."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya cepat, sampai Baekhyun mengira kepala itu akan terlempar dari tempatnya.

"Benar, kan? Dia benar-benar aneh!"

Baekhyun tersedak limunnya. "Hei, sekarang kau terlihat seperti gadis bodoh, Luhan. Aneh bagaimana? Dia mencoba mendekatimu dalam konteks romantis; apa lagi memangnya?"

"Aku bukan gadis bodoh." Luhan mendesis.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Lantas?"

"Aku hanya … tidak suka mengakuinya." Luhan kembali lunglai ke atas meja. "Aku hanya merasa, dari sekian banyak gadis, kenapa harus aku? Hubungan kami buruk, sangat buruk dan aku tak bisa membuang pikiran kalau dia punya sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Mulutnya itu tajam, dan membuatku jauh lebih ngeri dengan segala kemanisannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk sok paham. " _Love-hate complex_ ini namanya."

"Baekkkk…"

"Malah akan aneh kalau itu aku atau Baekhyun, Lu."

Luhan mendengus. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan?"

"Mungkin dia menyadari _inner beauty_ mu?" Baekhyun menyeletuk.

Luhan nyaris meledak dalam tawa satir. " _Inner beauty_ pantat sapi, Baek."

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu, Luhan." Kyungsoo buka suara.

"Banyak teman lelaki meminta aku mengenalkan mereka padamu, dan mereka benar-benar mengganggu ketika meminta ID SNS atau nomormu. Kyungsoo juga pernah, meski mereka kebanyakan mundur dengan tatapannya yang _kau-tahu-macam-apa_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun.

Luhan pias. "Kalian akan mati jika kau melayani mereka."

"Tidak, tidak. Kami menghargai privasimu, kok. Hanya saja, kau sadar tidak, sih, bagaimana orang-orang memandangmu?" Kata Kyungsoo.

Luhan menggigit bibir, pupil matanya bergerak gelisah. "Aku menerka, tapi enggan memastikan." Luhan mengedikkan bahu.

Baekhyun berdehem, membuat Luhan menatap padanya. "Kalau aku lelaki, sejujurnya aku akan tertarik padamu, bisa sampai tahap jatuh cinta. Kau terlihat angkuh, sinis dan judes—nyaris melebihi Kyungsoo," Luhan bisa melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk. "tapi di beberapa kesempatan kau sangat manis dan menggemaskan sampai aku merasa bisa menggigit pipimu sampai lepas."

Luhan mencebik sebal. "Yang terakhir terdengar sedikit _psycho_."

"Nah, itu maksudku!" Baekhyun memekik, mengacu pada tindakan Luhan yang cukup bertolak belakang dari _image_ yang terbangun jika dilihat dari kejauhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tiap gadis memiliki _sesuatu_ mereka sendiri, dan _itu_ adalah _sesuatu_ milikmu. Jika aku boleh jujur, kau keras, ranggas dan nyaris tak tersentuh. Kau sadar kan, banyak yang segan berbicara denganmu. Tapi sama seperti penilaian Baekhyun barusan, kau punya sisi lain yang manis."

"Sepertinya aku memang seperti itu," Luhan mengetukan jari ke meja, membuat irama yang mengiring detikan jam tak kasat telinga. "aku hanya merasa, ini semacam dinding? Hanya mereka yang benar-benar serius denganku, benar-benar tulus dan berani di saat yang sama, yang bisa melihat sisi lainku yang kalian bilang— _ewh—_ manisitu. Seperti kalian."

Kedua sahabatnya mengangguk. "Dan Sehun mengetahui itu," kata Kyungsoo.

"Dan dia menginginkannya lebih banyak." Baekhyun melanjutkan.

" _Hhahh_ … Ini menyebalkan, terlebih tatapan Joohyun benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman. Mungkin jika itu laser aku sudah terkapar di atas lantai."

"Desas desus mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak serius dengan Joohyun. Terlihat sekali, kok."

"Dan Kyungsoo, kau terdengar sangat yakin dengan kalimatmu." Kata Luhan tak nyaman, seolah-olah ia mendengar mereka berdua putus karena Sehun tertarik padanya sejak awal.

Kyungsoo menyeringai seram. "Aku observator terbaik di sini."

" _Geez_ , kau membuatku takut, Soo." Baekhyun kembali menyesap limunnya sembari bergidik.

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kurang judes apa saat aku menjawab pesannya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Aku tak punya saran yang bisa membantu, Luhan." Baekhyun tersenyum minta maaf. Sementara Kyungsoo berpikiran lain.

"Memangnya Sehun tidak tahu kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"

Luhan mendesah lemah, hal ini pula yang membuatnya susah payah memikirkan hal menyebalkan ini. "Kurasa dia tahu, tapi entahlah, seperti dia menutup mata dan telinga."

Baekhyun tersedak untuk kedua kali. "Oh Se Hun benar-benar gigih."

"Baekhyun, aku membencimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari gelap dan mendung bersama rintik hujan samar, dan Luhan menyesal meminta Kyungsoo pulang lebih dulu bersama Baekhyun. Luhan jadi membayangkan mobil Kyungsoo yang hangat dan terlindung dari rintikan hujan. Kesialannya bertambah ketika tumpukan bindel buku menggantikan eksistensi payung lipat yang beberapa hari terakhir mendekam dalam tas; terkutuklah inhal praktikum!

Dan sebenarnya, salahnya juga melewatkan praktikum pokok karena jatuh sakit.

Luhan mengerang, langit memang _masih_ mendung, tapi beberapa menit lagi Luhan yakin mereka akan berjatuhan sangat cepat menghantam bumi—dan dirinya, jika ia nekat menerobos sampai ke halte bus yang lebih dari seratus meter.

"Aku tak menyangka tawaran pulang bersamaku berlaku di hari yang gelap ini. Hei, Luhan, naiklah."

Luhan setengah terkejut saat mendapati Sehun datang dengan motor BMW putihnya bersama helm tambahan yang ia pegang di sisi stang; pesan lelaki itu sudah cukup menumpuk sepanjang siang. Luhan terbelah. Antara ragu, segan dan enggan dengan setitik lega.

"Kau harusnya sudah tidak di sini." Luhan tak tahu mengapa nada bicaranya sebegitu ketus, bahkan Sehun sama sekali tidak menyebalkan dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Kau belum pulang, itu saja."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi. "Aku takut kau mengikutiku sampai pulang."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Mau naik? Hari sudah gelap dan kurasa ide tentang kembali jatuh sakit dan jam tambahan lain adalah hal menyebalkan."

Luhan menggigit bibir, menimbang dan mengingat seseorang yang nan jauh di sana yang mungkin tidak menyukai hal ini. Kenapa ia merasa sedang berkhianat sekarang?! Luhan menghela nafas, memejamkan mata lelah karena ia merasa tak ada pilihan lain.

"Rumahku cukup jauh." Sebelah tangannya terulur dan disambut dengan helm putih _half-face_ yang belum pernah Luhan lihat sebelumnya, _baiklah_ , dua minggu terakhir ini ia baru melihatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Cepat naik."

Luhan bersyukur dudukan motor itu tak terlalu tinggi sehingga ia tak harus berdebat menggelikan tentang pegangan pada punggung atau bahkan pinggang Sehun. Meskipun ia masih harus sedikit membungkuk untuk menyeimbangkan diri, tidak lucu jika ia terjungkal ke belakang.

Sehun membawa motor itu dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, mengingat langit makin gelap. Sedikit banyak Luhan tak nyaman ketika pada akhirnya ia tetap memegang bahu lebar Sehun. Mereka tak membuka sedikitpun pembicaraan, Luhan yang memang ingin bungkam sepanjang perjalanan dan kemungkinan besar, Sehun yang sedang tidak ingin mengacau.

Di tengah perjalanan hujan turun dengan deras, membuat Luhan memekik saat Sehun membawa motornya terlalu cepat. Luhan merasa basah dan kedinginan, dan ia tak bisa protes saat Sehun menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah toko yang tutup. Luhan turun bersama gerutuan kecil dan tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah ketika Sehun menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu hujan akan turun secepat ini. Jaketmu basah?"

Luhan menggeleng, meski ia bisa merasakan kulitnya melekat dengan blus yang ia kenakan. Air hujan berhasil menembus jaket katun yang ia kenakan. "Tak apa."

"Tunggu hujan reda?"

"Eum."

Luhan bersyukur selasar toko itu cukup luas untuk mencegah hujan menerpa mereka. Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar dalam saku dan Luhan tertegun ketika mendapati kekasihnya menghubungi. Luhan mengangkatnya, tak ada niat menjauh atau mengecilkan suara untuk Sehun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ya?"

" _Kau sudah sampai rumah?"_

"Terjebak hujan, ada apa?"

" _Memangnya salah menanyakan kabarmu?"_

Luhan menggigit bibir, setengah gemas mendengar nada yang penuh canda itu. Luhan refleks menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada salahnya. Sibuk dengan proyekmu di sana?"

" _Hm-mm. Aku menelfonmu untuk melepas lelah, tapi sayangnya kau belum bertemu dengan kasur dan selimut hangat. Kita bicara lagi nanti, hubungi aku setelah sampai rumah, oke?"_

"Oke, sampai nanti."

" _Sampai nanti, Lu."_

Luhan memasukkan ponselnya lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik Sehun lewat sudut mata, mendapati lelaki itu juga sama kedinginan dengan jemari yang pucat dan nyaris keriput. Luhan menggigit bibir, merasa tidak tenang dengan keadaan ini. Ia berpikir untuk segera pulang dan bergelung dengan selimut.

Hening sangat panjang di antara mereka.

"Sepertinya," Luhan menoleh saat Sehun berkata. "aku sama sekali belum minta maaf soal tempo hari."

Luhan terkesiap.

"Aku sadar aku terlalu subjektif. Secara personal aku memang tidak menyukai konsep yang kau usulkan, tapi seharusnya aku tidak sampai sejauh itu." Ya, hinaan dan kalimat-kalimat satir itu, Luhan menggigit bibir getir.

"Aku terkejut saat kau meneriakiku di akhir hari. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat kau mundur dari proyek itu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal, asal kau tahu."

Sehun terkekeh. "Iya, aku tahu. Jadi, Luhan, maafkan aku soal tempo hari."

Saat ini, Luhan bersyukur hujan mereda. "Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Sebelum hujan kembali deras." Luhan memutuskan untuk menghindar dan lidahnya kelu saat mengucapkan 'kita'.

Senyuman tipis Sehun membuat hatinya didera rasa tak nyaman, tapi ia lega saat lelaki itu mengangguk.

Sama seperti perjalanan sebelumnya, mereka masih bungkam. Saat Luhan mengulurkan helm, sebelah tangan Sehun yang bebas mengusak poninya yang basah, Luhan beku.

"Segera mandi dan minum susu. Besok perlu ku jemput?"

"T-tidak, pergilah selagi hujan reda."

"Atau pulang bersama?"

" _Thanks_ , Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum separuh, senyum khasnya sehari-hari. Lelaki itu berlalu setelah mengucap sampai jumpa. Luhan tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah dan pikirannya teramat penuh.

Selepas mandi air hangat dan mendapatkan segelas teh lemon madu buatan ibunya—Luhan abai dengan pertanyaan _"Tidak biasanya kau menolak susu cokelat, Sayang?",_ Luhan menghubungi kekasihnya sesuai janji. Hatinya terasa ringan saat suara berat rendah masuk ke indra pendengarannya.

" _Sudah bertemu dengan selimut dan minum susu?"_

Luhan mendengus, mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Teh lemon madu."

" _Tidak biasanya, hmm? Ada apa?"_ Luhan diam sejenak, menimbang apakah ia perlu bercerita atau tidak. Jika ia bercerita, mungkin akan muncul sedikit masalah, namun jika ia bungkam, ia tak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku pulang dengan Oh Se Hun; kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

" _Oh,"_ Jeda sejenak. _"Lantas?"_

Bagus, katakan selamat datang untuk kekasihnya yang cemburuan.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya aku harus minta maaf." Helaan nafas dari seberang panggilan membuat Luhan merengut sebal.

"Jangan berkata _"Oh, lantas?"_ jika kau sendiri terganggu dengan itu. Dasar menyebalkan."

Kekasihnya terkekeh pelan, sejenak membuat Luhan tenang. _"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang merajuk di sini? Kenapa malah aku yang menyebalkan?"_

Luhan mengerutkan dahi. "Aku berusaha untuk… untuk…"

" _Iya, aku tahu."_ Bahu Luhan menurun lemas. _"Aku bingung ingin berkata apa; dia temanmu bukan? Teman yang aku ketahui menaruh rasa pada kekasihku. Jangan tanya padaku apa yang aku rasakan; aku benar-benar ingin ke sana dan memelukmu sekarang."_

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya, menyamankan diri ke tumpukan bantal bersama senyum lembut. Tangan kirinya terangkat, untuk membuat Luhan bisa memandangi gelang rantai perak dengan beberapa _crimson-gem_ di sana.

"Kapan pulang dan berkunjung?"

" _Mungkin bulan depan. Kenapa? Seseorang sangat merindu di sana?"_

Luhan mencebik. "Retorikal sekali."

Kekasihnya tertawa. _"Ingin ku bawakan sesuatu? Di sini sedang ramai gelang couple berisi rumpun akar."_

"Aku sudah punya satu, kenapa harus gelang lain, sih? Pulang saja, bawa tubuh jangkung sialanmu itu dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mencoba baik-baik saja saat Sehun kembali bertingkah. Mencoba menerima kebaikan lelaki itu, karena seperti apa yang kekasihnya katakan :

" _Kalau dia memang sudah tahu bahwa kau terikat hubungan denganku; tak apa. Mungkin dia ingin menebus kesalahan lalu? Kau bilang dia menyakitimu, kan? Oh, kecuali dia memang nekat aku akan menghajarnya."_

Sepertinya, berteman dengan Oh Se Hun bukan hal yang buruk. Meski ia sadar masih membangun dinding cukup tebal di antara mereka. Kata-katanya masih sering ketus, dan persetan, bukan dirinya yang memulai membangun relasi ini.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Sehun datang dengan paket burger dan kentang goreng, menghampirinya yang tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas dan tampilan kusut.

" _Nope_." Jawab Luhan singkat, dan ia nyaris membalik meja yang ia tempati saat Sehun menjejalkan salah satu burger ke mulutnya, _hmm, ini burger keju_. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat petugas taman universitas sangat garang soal perusakan properti.

Luhan mendelik dan Sehun tenang dengan burgernya sendiri.

"Apa? Katanya belum makan?"

Luhan menggigit burgernya dengan dengusan sebal. Kunyahan tertelan cepat sebelum ia menyembur orang menyebalkan di depannya ini. "Setidaknya lakukan dengan sedikit manusiawi, Idiot."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Di mana dua sahabatmu? Aku belum melihat mereka sejak tadi."

"Remedial praktikum, Baekhyun hampir meledakkan laboratorium kemarin lusa."

Sehun yang nyaris tersedak langsung mereguk cola dinginnya dan berakhir tersengal tawa. "Apakah itu mata kuliah Dosen Nam? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, benar-benar tidak bisa. Apakah Dosen Nam sedang dalam radius dekat untuk terkena ledakan?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh, sekaligus untuk menyembunyikan seulas senyum yang tercipta di sudut bibir.

"Tersenyum saja kalau mau tersenyum; kau cantik, kok."

Luhan mengangkat pandangan dan mendapati Sehun menopang dagu, menatapnya sembari memasukkan potongan kentang goreng. Tatapannya benar-benar sesuatu dan Luhan bersyukur ia bisa menahan otot wajahnya dengan benar.

"Tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain merecokiku?"

"Aku sudah selesai. Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Aku masih punya laporan ini, laporan itu… Makalah ini, makalah itu… Dan aku benci tidak bisa mengabaikannya!" Luhan tidak tahu, gerutuannya membuat Sehun mengulum senyum.

"Bukankah lebih nyaman mengerjakan di rumah?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya, tentu, karena tak ada dirimu yang mengganggu di sana. Tapi aku takut tergoda bergelung selimut sepanjang sisa hari. Dan ada Ibu dan segudang camilan yang bisa membuat semua tugasku terbengkalai. Oh, astaga!" Luhan menepuk pipinya cukup keras. "Aku jadi ingin pulang sekarang, _ugh_ …"

"Habiskan burgermu, lalu pulang?" Luhan terlalu pusing untuk menyadari nada bergetar itu, Sehun sedang mati-matian menahan kekehan.

"Heung?"

"Bukannya kau sudah sangat lelah? Lebih baik istirahat sejenak lalu melanjutkannya, lihat tulisanmu sudah mulai kacau."

Luhan terdiam. Apa yang Sehun katakan terdengar asing. Untuk dirinya yang selama ini nyaris kerja rodi menyelesaikan tugas baru setelah itu menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dengan tubuh remuk redam.

Dan, sepertinya itu tak terdengar buruk.

Luhan menghabiskan burgernya dengan kunyahan-kunyahan cepat tanpa suara, membiarkan Sehun membereskan buku-buku dan kertas laporan. Luhan lantas mengirim pesan pada dua sahabatnya dan menyingkirkan sampah meja.

Untuk alasan yang tak ia pahami, Luhan tidak merasa terganggu atau enggan saat berjalan beriring dengan Sehun. Semua terasa mengalir sama seperti saat ia bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggantung tapi Luhan terlalu takut untuk memastikan.

Di tengah perjalanan, Sehun tiba-tiba berbelok ke sebuah jalan yang Luhan ketahui tidak menuju rumahnya. Luhan nyaris menggeplak kepala Sehun jika ia tidak ingat ia masih sayang nyawa.

"Hei, Oh Se Hun kau mau membawaku kemana?! Hei!" Luhan nyaris berteriak saat Sehun masih abai.

"Suatu tempat, aku sedang sedikit frustasi dan temani aku sebentar, ya?"

Luhan langsung terdiam, tak bisa protes atau pun apa. Luhan mengamati jalan yang mereka lewati dan sadar ke mana tujuan mereka sebenarnya; salah satu taman kecil di pinggir kota yang jarang di datangi. Jika kau bertanya mengapa Luhan tahu tempat ini, ia hanya bisa menjawab karena ia terbilang sering kemari. Dan jangan tanyakan bersama siapa.

Luhan meremat kemeja Sehun tanpa sadar ketika perasaan tidak nyaman menghantuinya. Dan Luhan tak mengerti kenapa ia tidak menolak sama sekali. Motor itu berhenti di pelataran taman, Luhan melepas helm-nya masih sambil melamun.

"Kau baik?"

"Eh? A-aku baik-baik saja." Sehun tersenyum, meraih helmnya dan meletakkannya di badan motor untuk kemudian menariknya cepat ke dalam taman.

"H-hei…"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya kesulitan mengimbangi langkah panjang Sehun. "Saat ini adalah saat-saat terbaik, kau tahu."

Seketika Luhan mengedarkan pandangan. Pupil matanya melebar. Apa yang Sehun katakan padanya benar. Cahaya matahari menjelang senja selalu menjadi yang terbaik, membuat seisi taman yang sepi pengunjung seperti diterpa selendang emas transparan. Luhan melepaskan genggaman Sehun dan melangkah sendirian ke salah satu bangku taman yang terlindungi bayangan sulur-sulur tanaman merambat di atasnya.

Senyumnya merekah tanpa sadar menikmati aroma segar yang menenangkan.

Sehun duduk di sebelahnya dengan tenang. "Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau menyukai suasana seperti ini."

Dahi Luhan berkerut. "Menurutmu, memangnya aku menyukai suasana seperti apa?"

"Gelap, dengan sedikit pendaran cahaya dan sangat tenang. Hmm, dan dingin?"

Luhan mengerjap. "Sebenarnya itu tidak salah, dan darimana kau tahu aku juga menyukai suasana seperti itu?" Picingan mata curiga membuat Sehun terkekeh renyah.

"Hanya menebak dari karaktermu sehari-hari."

Luhan terdiam. Sunyi menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat sebelum Luhan buka suara.

"Aku ini seperti apa, sih?" — _karena aku sama sekali belum paham mengapa kau mendekat padaku setelah semua hal buruk yang terjadi._

"Jauh, keras, dan nyaris tak tersentuh."

Luhan mendengus kecil, lagi-lagi jawaban itu.

"Tapi kau punya sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti, hmm, sesuatu yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang aku lihat dari luar."

Luhan tertegun mendengar kalimat itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah." Sehun tersenyum penuh misteri dan entah mengapa Luhan yakin bahwa Sehun tahu apa yang ia katakan.

"Semua orang berkata seperti itu tentang diriku."

"Semua orang?!"

Luhan menggigit bibir menahan kekehan, reaksi Sehun membuatnya terhibur.

"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

Bahu Sehun melemas dan entah mengapa Luhan suka melihatnya. "Ah ya, kau hanya dekat dengan mereka berdua. Ah," Sehun menyadari kesalahannya. "maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Permintaan maaf untuk hal sekecil itu? Kau demam, Sehun?" Luhan memotong kalimat itu dengan senyum kecil, ia menatap ke depan. "Tidak apa, aku memang sulit memiliki banyak sahabat. Aku punya banyak teman, tapi menemukan seseorang yang sama pedulinya denganku, itu sesuatu yang—yah, kau tahu sendiri."

"Kurasa aku mengerti maksudmu."

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku pernah sangat peduli dengan seorang teman. Tidak benar-benar menjadi _seratus persen diriku_ untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan seorang teman itu; karena menurutku, untuk bisa berteman dekat dengan seseorang, aku tidak boleh egois. Naif sekali. Saat itu dia berkata, dia tak suka dengan seseorang yang acuh tak acuh, jadi aku mencoba menjadi teman yang sangat peduli, seperti kebanyakan teman lainnya."

"Kau tidak salah." Luhan terkekeh, nyaris menjurus sinis.

"Tapi, kau tahu? Pada akhirnya aku ditinggalkan, membuatku bertanya-tanya. Apakah aku salah melakukan sesuatu? Di mana letak kesalahanku? Apakah aku seorang teman yang menyebalkan? Apakah aku membuatnya sakit hati? Belum lagi aku mampu paham dengan semua itu, dia menjauh. Kami tiba-tiba terpisah, tak ubah orang asing. Dan aku pun sama, menjauh darinya. Lambat laut aku menyadari, kalau dia memang tidak menyukaiku, _sesederhana_ itu. Dia menganggapku bukan siapa-siapa."

Mata Luhan basah mengingat kenangan lalu itu. "Aku merasa aku terlalu tinggi hati di beberapa kesempatan saat bersamanya, tapi aku tidak bisa membenarkan dia tiba-tiba pergi, menjauh tanpa sepatah kata. Aku lebih suka dia memakiku, mengatakan semua kesalahanku; meski itu menyakitkan dan akhirnya aku tetap ditinggalkan, tapi kurasa itu lebih baik."

"Dan tentunya _seorang teman_ itu bukan Baekhyun ataupun Kyungsoo, kan?"

"Hei, tentu saja tidak." Luhan tertawa. "Mereka tidak seperti _seorang teman_ itu, susah sekali menemukan seseorang seperti mereka."

"Seperti apa mereka memangnya?"

Luhan menoleh ke Sehun dengan senyum di satu sudut bibir. "Dua orang yang akan menamparmu tanpa ragu ketika kau mengacau dan di luar kendali, mengkritikmu lebih pedas dari netizen _nyinyir_ dan di saat yang sama, tak sungkan menjadi sama gilanya denganmu; mereka sahabat seperti itu."

Sehun tersenyum, bibir bagian dalamnya tergigit gemas. "Kurasa kau sangat bahagia bersama mereka."

"Tentu saja. Kami juga bertengkar, nyaris mencakar satu sama lain dan melempar kata-kata kasar. Tapi semuanya akan membaik setelah kami mendingin dan membicarakan apa yang salah dari masing-masing kami."

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku taman yang catnya mulai memudar itu. Menarik nafas dalam untuk memenuhi rongga paru-parunya dengan udara segar, yang selama ini pengap dengan aroma buku dan cairan menyengat. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun menatapnya dengan senyum tipis yang sederhana.

"Kau manis sekali, Luhan."

Dengan kalimat itu Luhan menyadari ia telah terlalu banyak bicara. Pupil matanya melebar penuh keterkejutan; semua itu mengalir begitu saja. Terucap begitu saja tanpa halangan dan ia merasa tak sadar. Luhan mendapat satu-dua kekhawatiran dalam dadanya.

"Kau pikir aku gula?"

Hanya kalimat ketus itu yang bisa Luhan berikan. Sisanya, ia nyaris tak mampu memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan setelah ini.

"Kau membenciku?"

Oh, sial. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling Luhan hindari, dari siapapun itu.

"Itu pertanyaan atau apa? Pertanyaan atau hanya kalimat tak berguna untuk membuka obrolan?"

Luhan merasa terselamatkan ketika Sehun terkekeh kecil. Helaan nafas dari lelaki itu membuat Luhan berpikir; apa yang membuat Sehun sedikit frustasi sampai memintanya menemani sejenak? Sejak tadi hanya ia yang banyak bicara.

"Membuka percakapan denganmu selalu sulit, kau tahu?"

Dalam hati Luhan membenarkan.

"Bisa aku bertanya; apa yang membuatmu frustasi?"

Sehun gemetar, membungkuk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam telapak tangan. Luhan merengut sebal, apa yang Sehun tertawakan?!

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Ahaha… Astaga, Luhan… Aku baru tahu kau harus mengatakan _"Bisa aku bertanya?"_ untuk menanyakan sesuatu; kemana Luhan yang pedas dan sadis itu?"

Luhan merasa Sehun tengah membalik kata-katanya dan ia setengah benci dengan itu. "Aku mencoba baik denganmu dan ini yang aku dapat?"

"Aku senang kau mencoba baik denganku."

Luhan merengut.

"Pembicaraan kita selalu seperti ini, membuatku kesal dan nyaris naik darah."

"Kan kau sendiri yang susah di ajak bicara."

Luhan melempar tatapan dingin. "Aku akan pulang sekarang, oke?" Ia baru akan bangkit ketika Sehun menariknya untuk tetap duduk, memegang pergelangan tangannya. Senyum di bibir tipis itu membuat Luhan gelisah.

" _Ngambek_ , ya?"

"Diam kau."

"Soal sedikit frustasi itu, ya?" Sehun melepaskan pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menatap ke depan. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat berbeda dari apa yang Luhan lihat selama ini. Dan Luhan tidak bisa mengartikannya sama sekali. "Aku tidak pernah merasa sesulit ini mengenal seseorang."

Lelaki itu bodoh atau apa?! Apa dia pikir dirinya gadis tidak peka?

"Aku hanya berhasil mengerti sebagian kecil dari dirinya, saat aku mencoba mengerti lebih jauh aku serasa dihantam dinding tebal; dan itu terasa menyakitkan." Sehun terkekeh hambar. "Aku benar-benar ingin mengenalnya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Aku merasa dia membenciku, tapi sebagian diriku menampiknya. Dan terus menaruh _harapan_ suatu saat aku bisa mengenalnya. Apakah aku terdengar menyedihkan?"

" _Desperate_." Luhan mencebik.

Sehun tertawa. "Kau sangat jujur, dasar gadis menyebalkan."

"Aku memang menyebalkan."

"Aku bimbang, apakah aku harus berhenti saja? Aku merasa aku punya peluang," Saat itu hati Luhan berteriak, meminta Sehun menghentikan semua kalimatnya. Tapi mulutnya bungkam, tak bisa menyuarakan batin. "walaupun masih samar. Aku harus apa?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyum kecil. Luhan memilih memalingkan wajah.

"Kenapa tanya padaku? Bukankah hak itu sepenuhnya milikmu? Jika aku ada di posisimu, aku tidak akan bertanya kepada siapapun. Aku akan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan setelah memikirkannya matang-matang. Dan kulihat," Luhan mencebikkan bibir. "kau punya jawaban sendiri atas pertanyaan itu."

"Ah, benar-benar Luhan yang aku ekspektasikan."

"Sehun,"

Sehun menoleh. "Hmm?"

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang."

Sehun tersenyum, sampai matanya menyipit. "Terimakasih sudah mendengarkanku, Luhan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kapan kau punya waktu luang lagi? Dosen Nam akan mengoceh dua hari dari sekarang dan cepatlah!"_

Luhan tersenyum tertahan melihat pesan itu; sesuatu tentang tugas berpasangan dari Dosen paling menyebalkan untuk anak-anak satu jurusannya. Luhan tak memperhatikan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan saat ia membalas pesan dari Sehun itu.

Ya, ia satu kelompok dengan Sehun untuk tugas ini.

Sejak pembicaraan di taman senja hari itu, hubungan mereka mulai melunak. Luhan bisa menerima lelucon Sehun dengan terbuka dan menerima bantuannya dengan senang hati, walau untuk beberapa hal Luhan masih menolaknya. Mereka seperti teman biasa pada umumnya.

"Luhan."

Panggilan Kyungsoo membuat perhatian Luhan teralih. Luhan mengangkat pandangan dan melempar tanya lewat kerlingan mata. Kyungsoo menutup jurnal yang sedari tadi ia salin dan menatap Luhan dengan serius.

"Apa itu Sehun?"

Luhan tidak sadar matanya mendapat beberapa binar, sementara di sisi lain sorot mata Kyungsoo sedikit menggelap.

"Ya, soal tugas dari Dosen Nam. Kau sudah mengerjakannya dengan Baekhyun? Berapa perusahaan yang sudah kau datangi? Kau bisa memberikan kontak mereka padaku? Aku baru mendapat beberapa dan Sehun sama sekali tidak berbakat soal mencari relasi."

"Luhan."

"Hm? Apa? Kau akan memberikan kontak mereka, kan?"

"Sudah sejauh apa kau dengan Sehun?"

Saat itu, Luhan merasakan jantungnya terbanting ke jurang. Mencelos menyakitkan dan mendadak bernafas menjadi sulit. "Apa maksudmu?" Ekspresinya kaku.

Helaan nafas Kyungsoo menjadi satu-satunya suara di perpustakaan universitas yang sepi.

"Kau makin dekat dengannya, kau tahu? Aku tidak bermaksud melarangmu berteman dengan siapa pun; aku senang kau bisa terbuka dengan orang lain selain aku dan Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak terbuka dengan Sehun."

"Kau _belum_ terbuka dengan Sehun."

Luhan mengerang. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, Soo _-ya_?"

"Entah aku yang salah melihat atau apa; kau mulai menyukainya? Dan Luhan, kau harus tahu aku berharap aku salah kali ini."

Luhan meremat pelipisnya dengan mata terpejam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Siapapun bisa melihatnya, Demi Tuhan! Tidak perlu diriku untuk menjelaskannya!" Suara Kyungsoo meninggi. "Seisi jurusan mulai berspekulasi kau tengah dekat dengan Sehun dan kau tahu dalam konteks apa kata _dekat_ yang aku gunakan di sini. Joohyun menatapmu benci sepanjang hari dan tidakkah kau sadar itu?"

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terkulai di atas meja. "Luhan—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan spekulasi orang karena sejak awal aku memang tidak ingin mereka tahu diriku yang sebenarnya! Sekalipun seisi jurusan menganggapku seperti itu, itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami dan aku sudah terikat hubungan dengan seseorang!"

Pupil mata Luhan melebar begitu kalimatnya selesai. Mengapa Luhan merasa teramat sakit sekarang?

"Kekasihmu pulang hari ini, bukan?"

"Kyungsoo…"

Ekspresi Kyungsoo melunak, lantas menepuk punggung tangan Luhan yang mendingin. "Aku tidak mau hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu hancur, goyah atau apapun itu; kalian sudah berjalan cukup lama. Bukan berarti aku membenci Sehun atau apa, Luhan; dia lelaki yang baik. Tapi bukan berarti aku mendukungmu untuk tetap seperti ini. Sekalipun kau bilang sepertinya Sehun sudah tahu kau punya kekasih, tidakkah lebih baik kau memastikannya lagi? Kau harus tegas, Luhan. Ini tidak baik jika terus berlanjut. Baik kau, Sehun bahkan kekasihmu akan sakit. Terlebih dirimu; aku tidak ingin kau terpuruk nantinya. Apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah. Matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf sempat membentakmu barusan."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak akan tidak memaafkanmu."

"Begitupun aku." Kyungsoo terkekeh lembut. "Ah, aku akan mengirimkan kontak perusahaan lewat pesan. Sebentar."

"Oke."

Luhan memejamkan mata, mencoba memikirkan apa yang selama ini ia lakukan. Apa saja yang ia lakukan dengan Sehun sampai membuatnya seperti ini.

Frekuensi pulang bersama yang meningkat, pun pesan-pesan singkat dan beberapa sambungan telefon. Mungkin itu berputar di kata tugas, proyek dan praktikum, obrolan basa-basi yang menjurus pribadi pun sangat jarang terjadi. Tapi, Luhan baru menyadari kebiasaan yang _biasa_ itu bisa menumbuhkan perasaan seperti ini.

Luhan tidak lagi menyebalkan dengan kalimatnya, meski di banyak kesempatan ia masih mengatai Sehun. Ia tak lagi sungkan menggeplak kepala Sehun saat lelaki itu bercanda kelewat batas, ia tak lagi merasa gelisah saat Sehun menyentuh kepalanya, ia tak lagi merasa aneh saat Sehun menanyakan di mana ia, kapan ia terakhir makan. Dan Luhan baru menyadari, kalau beberapa kali ia juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Sehun.

Luhan bisa tersenyum seperti biasa pada Sehun. Tanpa mengingat bahwa beberapa waktu ke belakang mereka adalah musuh dan pernah melempar kalimat tajam dan kasar satu sama lain.

Perasaan sakit dan bersalah menghantamnya telak.

Luhan terisak, air mata mulai meluncur dari nertanya yang mengeruh. Tubuhnya berdeguk-deguk. Luhan masih menyembunyikan wajah saat Kyungsoo berpindah ke sampingnya, memeluknya dan menggumamkan kata-kata penenang. Tepukan pelan di punggungnya nyaris tak berarti.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luhan… Tidak apa-apa…"

 _Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?_ Ia sudah dalam tahap mulai mengkhianati kepercayaan kekasihnya dan bagaimana caranya menata hati agar merasa _tidak apa-apa_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Sehun tersenyum seperti biasa saat mengulurkan helm di pertengahan hari sebelum mereka pergi, Luhan berhasil membalasnya seperti biasa. Matanya yang sembab dan bengkak bukan masalah ketika kau mempunyai Baekhyun dan _pouch_ ajaib yang tersimpan dalam tasnya. Yah, meski raut wajah Baekhyun sedikit mengerikan saat melihat matanya yang memerah jelek.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan benci bagaimana Sehun tetap tahu apa yang ia rasakan setelah mati-matian berpura-pura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan maaf, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang. Bisa kita segera pergi? Aku punya 7 nama lagi dan aku harap ini akan selesai sekarang."

Sehun mengangguk dalam diam dan menjalankan motornya. Di tengah perjalanan, di tengah jembatan gantung yang harus mereka lewati untuk salah satu perusahaan, Luhan melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu lebar Sehun. Untuk duduk tegak dan menikmati terpaan angin menyejukkan yang menampar wajahnya. Luhan menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Sehun mengubah arah kaca spionnya, demi melihat bayangannya dan mengulas senyum kecil di balik helm _full-face_ yang ia kenakan.

"Luhan." Panggilan Sehun sedikit teredam namun Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Kurasa 5 perusahaan lagi cukup untuk tugas ini. Aku yakin kau pasti lelah, lagipula ini hanya tentang _resume_ dan juga peluang apakah universitas kita bisa memasukkan alumnus ke sana, bukan?"

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Oke, jika itu maumu. Pulang lebih cepat selalu menyenangkan."

Lima perusahaan berbeda daerah mereka kunjungi dalam kurun waktu cepat, tak banyak basa-basi dan langsung ke inti permasalahan. Mereka sudah mengantongi tujuh nama perusahaan di hari lalu dan lima untuk hari ini dinilai cukup. Selama itu pula, Luhan menghindari tatapan Sehun dan juga candaan yang lelaki itu berikan. Berdalih bahwa ia lelah ketika Sehun bertanya apakah ada yang salah.

Ah, bukan dalih, ia memang lelah.

Hari menggelap saat mereka memasuki kawasan pusat kota. Ponselnya berdering sejak tadi, dan Luhan sudah tahu siapa yang menghubunginya. Tapi, untuk kali terakhir saja, Luhan ingin abai.

Lamunan Luhan buyar ketika Sehun menghentikan motornya di tengah perjalanan pulang. Sehun meminggirkan motornya untuk menerima telefon dari seseorang. Sehun membuka helmnya, menampakkan rambutnya yang lepek karena keringat setelah berpergian setengah hari.

"Ya? Ada apa, Ibu?"

Luhan berjengit.

"Aku sedang mengantar Luhan pulang, kenapa? … Ah, baiklah. Aku akan menunggunya. … Ya, Ibu. Aku akan segera pulang."

"Ada apa?" Luhan tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Sehun menoleh bersama seulas senyum yang tampak lelah. "Ibu, beliau memintaku membelikan beberapa barang." Ponsel berdering dan Sehun menunjukkan pesan dari Ibunya itu. "Kau ingin pulang atau ikut denganku sebentar? Rumahku hanya tinggal satu blok dan minimarket ada di depan."

Luhan diam sejenak. Berpikir apakah ini akan berakhir seperti akhir pekan kemarin, ketika Sehun mengajaknya ke rumahnya sejenak untuk mengambil _file_ tugas. Berakhir dengan makan siang di sana dan juga senyuman manis ibu Sehun yang membuatnya terbelah; antara senang dan gelisah. Masakan ibu Sehun sangat enak, beliau juga sangat ramah dan Luhan tak bodoh untuk mengingat kalimat beliau di ujung pertemuan.

Memintanya untuk kembali berkunjung kapan-kapan.

"Kita juga bisa makan malam, aku yakin Ibu sedang memasak lebih—"

"Sehun, aku ingin pulang saja, boleh?"

Sehun tertegun. Luhan memilih menutup mata akan itu.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kau pasti sangat lelah."

Sehun mengenakan helmnya dan kembali melaju. Luhan mencengkeram bahu Sehun kuat-kuat, sebagai pelampiasan perasaannya yang kalut saat tahu Sehun menambah kecepatan lebih dari biasanya. Perjalanan itu benar-benar senyap, dan Luhan merasa ini adalah terakhir kalinya.

Motor itu berhenti di depan halaman rumah bercat putih. Luhan turun dari motor Sehun sembari melepas helm. Helm itu masih ada dipelukan Luhan untuk beberapa saat. Sehun ikut melepas helmnya begitu merasa Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan menggeleng, menundukkan wajahnya dan memantapkan hati. Ini memang yang harus ia lakukan jika ia menginginkan yang terbaik. Bibir tergigit kuat dan Luhan mencoba untuk tidak berkaca-kaca.

"Sehun," Sehun melempar senyumnya seperti biasa. Dan Luhan merasa ini gilirannya dihantam dinding yang menyakitkan. Luhan menarik nafas.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa aku harus mengatakan ini padamu," Luhan mengigit bibir lebih kuat. "Aku punya kekasih, di kota lain. Ah, kenapa aku harus mengatakannya, ya? Haha. Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang itu, kan?"

Luhan berharap ia dipermalukan, bahkan dicemooh seperti beberapa waktu kebelakang sebelum mereka menjadi sedekat ini. Luhan berharap dia akan mendapat kalimat _"Kau pikir aku menyukaimu atau apa?"_ atau _"Hei, kau terlalu percaya diri, Luhan."_ Ia sungguh akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, ekspresi beku dan terluka itu membuat Luhan mencelos. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa amat sakit.

Sehun tersenyum, dia berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa. Dan Luhan merasa dirinya menjadi gadis paling jahat. Luhan mendapati dirinya benci dengan sorot mata dan raut wajah itu.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Selama ini aku menerka, tapi selalu enggan untuk memastikan." Luhan mencelos.

"Dan ternyata ini akhirnya, ya?" Suara Sehun sedikit melemah. "Baiklah, Luhan. Kemarikan helm itu."

Sehun tersenyum sangat manis saat mengambil helm dari pelukan Luhan.

"Jadi, sampai jumpa, Luhan."

"Sampai jumpa." Luhan nyaris tak bisa mendengar kalimatnya sendiri.

Luhan beku di atas kakinya sampai suara deruman motor Sehun menghilang dari pendengarannya. Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir tergigit, ia tak menjawab ibu atau ayahnya. Ia hanya berlalu ke dalam kamar di lantai dua.

Tak ada tangisan yang tumpah sampai ia bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidur.

Sampai suara ibunya membuatnya mulai kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Luhan, turunlah. Kekasihmu datang."

Luhan turun, dan ketika sesosok lelaki dewasa dengan senyuman yang sangat teduh masuk ke jangkau pandangnya. Luhan menghambur ke pelukannya, menangis sangat keras.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang?"

Luhan tak mampu menatap mata itu, Luhan memilih bersembunyi dalam pelukan.

"Sungguh, maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… Aku…"

Pelukan itu terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan rasa sakit dan bersalah.

" _A-akh_ … Aku… Aku…"

Luhan hanya bisa menangisi semuanya. Menangisi lelaki yang memeluknya kini, menangisi lelaki yang ia sakiti, dan menangisi kebodohannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih buat** _ **Essie**_ **dan** _ **Perry**_ **yang bolehin saya** _ **upload**_ **versi bahasa dari** _ **Fic**_ **ini di sini. Yang** _ **Sehun Side**_ **khusus untuk** _ **event**_ **, heuheu. ^o^**

 **Dan, ini kali pertama saya nggak suka dengan** _ **ending**_ **yang saya buat sendiri.** _ ***ditimpuk**_ **Kenapa Sehun begitu** _ **desperate**_ **di sini** _ **arrghhh**_ **. Sebenarnya, ini konsep dari tahun 2017, tapi kampretnya baru terealisasi sekarang.** _ ***ehem**_

 **Dan untuk memenuhi konsep** _ **a second bite of cherry**_ **-nya, saya menulis** _ **omake**_ **(atau epilog ya? Ahentah) untuk Fic ini. Sebenernya Chi saranin saya hapus** _ **omake**_ **dan ganti judul jadi** _ **"**_ _Desperate Sehun_ _ **"**_ **,** _ ***haduh**_ **Tapi yah,** _ **angst**_ **nya buat nanti lagi. Di akhir saya sadar, ini terlalu panjang untuk** _ **omake**_ **, tapi silakan dibaca bagi yang ingin! ^^**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

Luhan menatap gedung universitas yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Nyaris lima tahun berlalu sejak kelulusannya dari tempat menakjubkan ini, dan dirinya baru saja menjadi tamu undangan dalam salah satu seminar hari ini. Luhan tersenyum tertahan saat mengingat reaksi para mahasiswa saat melihatnya tadi.

Mereka terlihat kaku saat ia dikenalkan salah satu dosen di sini, kemudian berbinar cerah saat ia memulai kuliah singkat. Banyak yang mengangkat jemari mereka untuk bertanya, dan beberapa dari mereka menanyakan nomor dan juga akun SNS. Astaga, apakah ia masih belum berubah sejak dulu?

Luhan mengeratkan dokumen dalam pelukan dan membenarkan tas yang menggantung di salah satu bahu. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

Setahunya, ada seseorang lain dari angkatannya yang diundang hari ini. Namun itu untuk seminar lain; sebelum seminar yang ia datangi. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika salah satu bagian batin menginginkan seseorang itu masih di sini.

Kenapa ia mengharapkan itu?

Hubungan mereka tak sedekat dulu, namun juga bukan musuh seperti dulu pula.

" _Hhahh_ , sebaiknya aku makan siang." Luhan menatap jam, menemukan waktu makan siangnya sudah terlewat cukup lama.

Luhan memilih meja di sudut kafetaria setelah mengambil makan siangnya. Di tengah acara makan siangnya, Luhan mendengar sekelebat suara berat yang sangat ia kenali. Suara yang tak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertukar kalimat di hari kelulusan. Luhan memejamkan mata sejenak dan tersenyum, tak mencoba menoleh pun mencari sumber suara itu.

Jika mereka memang harus bertemu, Luhan merasa ia tak perlu berusaha.

Dan ternyata, takdir mereka tak berhenti di hari di mana ia menolak lelaki itu.

Luhan tak tahu apa dirinya tersenyum atau tidak, ketika seseorang itu menyapanya di depan gerbang. Bersandar di pintu mobil audi silvernya dan melipat tangan.

"Keberatan pulang bersamaku, Luhan?" Senyum itu tak berubah, hanya terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membawanya ke sebuah kafe tak jauh dari universitas, kafe di ujung jalan yang terkenal dengan wafflenya yang enak. Suasana cukup ramai, dan Luhan senang saat Sehun memilih _spot_ yang cukup privat.

Di atas meja terhampar dua piring _waffle_ cokelat dan _matcha_ dan juga dua cangkir kopi, _latte_ dan _espresso_. Luhan ingat, ini yang mereka pesan saat pertama kali mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ah, kau diam di perjalanan menyimpan semua pertanyaan untuk sekarang?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. Matanya menyipit indah. Lelaki itu melonggarkan dasi perak yang terlihat begitu mencekik. Luhan memperhatikan bagaimana setelan arang kelabu itu membalut tubuh yang jauh lebih kokoh dengan sangat sempurna. Luhan tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan apakah ada siluet aneh di _workdress_ merah marunnya. Oh, Luhan berharap blazernya mampu menutupi jika memang ada.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Luhan. Semuanya. Masih menjadi Luhan yang dingin dan menakutkan di luar, tapi sangat manis di dalam. Kuliahmu sangat _menarik_."

 _Sejak awal dia sudah melihatku?_

"Hanya kasat mata saja. Dan perhatikan kalimatmu itu. Aku nyaris tersinggung."

Sehun mengulas senyum. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau menjadi wakil kepala laboraturium di perusahaanmu sekarang. Jika benar selamat."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja. Dan kurasa kau juga sama, Tuan Manager." Luhan merasa batinnya tenang mendengar kekehan halus itu.

"Kau masih bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun?"

"Sekarang hanya bersama Baekhyun," Luhan mengedikkan bahu dan nyaris terkikik saat melihat raut terkejut Sehun. "Kyungsoo akan menikah duabulan lagi, jadi dia sudah _resign_. Kau tahu Kim Kai? _Cassanova_ dari jurusan teknik yang ternyata sangat posesif."

"Ah, ya. Aku mengenalnya. Katakan pada Kyungsoo untuk mengirim undangan ke rumahku."

Luhan tertawa. "Oh, tentu saja."

Senyum di wajah Sehun berubah, dan Luhan merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Namun ini terasa menyenangkan.

"Ibu kerap menanyakanmu. Kapan kau akan datang kembali dan makan malam bersamanya." Luhan mengulas senyum kaku. Apa maksudnya itu setelah nyaris lima tahun berlalu? Tapi, sudut hatinya menghangat karena hal kecil itu.

"Aku senang beliau masih mengingatku." Luhan tersenyum tulus.

"Luhan, sekarang aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama."

Luhan berdebar, namun ia tak mengalihkan pandang.

"Apakah kau masih sendiri?"

Luhan menggigit sudut bibir. "Secara teknis aku sedang bersamamu sekarang."

Sehun tertawa, tawa yang begitu ringan dan hangat. "Ah, pertanyaan yang salah rupanya."

 _Hei, jantung, bekerja sama lah sejenak, oke? Jangan berdetak secepat itu._

"Hei, Luhan, bisa aku bertanya; apa kau punya kekasih sekarang?"

"Tidak."

Hening menyenangkan menyelimuti mereka. Dan tak ada yang khawatir _waffle_ dan kopi mereka akan mulai mendingin tanpa tersentuh.

Sehun tersenyum, seperti biasa.

Luhan pun tersenyum, dengan semburat semu merah muda di tulang wajahnya.

Sehun bersyukur dalam diam, hari itu ia mengucapkan sampai jumpa, bukan selamat tinggal.

 **.**

 _ **A second bite of Cherry …**_

… _**another chance.**_

 **.**

 **Anne, 2018-0** **6** **-2** **9**


End file.
